The Over Lord King
is the twenty-ninth episode of Kamen Rider Gaim. Synopsis In the forest, Takatora is saved by the Overlords and introduced to their leader Roshuo who tells him of their past as the Femshinmu people and the secrets of Helheim. Later, Kouta, Kaito, and Mitsuzane all search the forest for Sid, but Sid has set a trap for Kouta. Then Kouta fight with Zangetsu Shin in Helheim Forest, unaware that it is actually Mitsuzane attacking him using his brother's weapons. Plot Having survived the fall, the uncounscious Takatora is approached by the Overlords' leader. Elsewhere, Kouta, Mitsuzane, and Kaito are contacted by Ryoma, who reveals Sid's betrayal and asks for their help to track him down, as before leaving to Helheim Forest, Sid destroyed all of the Yggdrasill Corporation's Lock Vehicles, and the only ones remaining are in their possession. While discussing with the others, Mitsuzane gets a message on his phone while Kaito leaves to search for Sid by himself, claiming that Mitsuzane will eventually suggest for them to split up in search for him. Meanwhile, Takatora awakens and meets the Overlord who saved him, Roshuo, who lends him a Harvest Sengoku Driver Reydue found. Roshuo reveals that he was once the leader of the Femushinmu people who claimed the Forbidden Fruit and used it to create a society where the strong prey on the weak, leading to the downfall of their entire civilization, and concludes that mankind is not worthy of such power, certain that it will eventually make the same mistake. When Armored Riders Gaim and Ryugen get into the forest, Ryugen splits up from Gaim just as Kaito predicted and returns back to the human world to meet Sid, the one who contacted him previously. Claiming that he is not interested in the Forbidden Fruit at all, Mitsuzane agrees to help Sid dispose of Kouta and they come with a plan. Back in the forest, Gaim uses Jimber Peach Arms to track down Sid but instead hears Ryugen asking for help, claiming that he is being attacked by Zangetsu Shin. When Gaim comes to his help, Ryugen transforms into Zangetsu Shin and fights Gaim, while Sigurd attacks Baron elsewhere. After transforming into Lemon Energy Arms, Baron gains the upperhand against Sigurd, while Gaim does the same against Zangetsu Shin with Jimber Lemon Arms. However, Dēmushu appears to fight Gaim and Zangetsu Shin and upon being informed of this, Sigurd rushes to join the fight as well, followed by Baron. The Riders battle the Overlord and against themselves when a Crack appears and Deemushu uses it to reach the human world, and while Gaim urges the others to go after it, an unknown figure arrives in Zawame City. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : Lockseeds *'Lock Used:' **Gaim: ***Orange, Peach Energy, Lemon Energy **Baron: ***Banana, Lemon Energy **Ryugen: ***Budou **Zangetsu Shin: ***Melon Energy **Sigurd: ***Cherry Energy *'Arms Change:' **Gaim: ***Orange Arms, Jimber Peach Arms, Jimber Lemon Arms **Baron: ***Banana Arms, Lemon Energy Arms **Ryugen: ***Budou Arms **Zangetsu Shin: ***Melon Energy Arms **Sigurd: ***Cherry Energy Arms Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 12, . *'Closing Screen Lockseed Collection': **Kamen Rider: Baron **Lockseeds: LS-08 Banana, LS-10 Suika, LS-11 Mango, LV-02 Rose Attacker, LS-03 Dandeliner, ELS-01 Lemon Energy *When Baron switches from the Sengoku Driver to the Genesis Driver, his transformation doesn't get cancelled. **While its not possible to still be in form when not equipped with a driver, Kaito may have actually lost his form, but gained it back fast enough in a blink of an eye. **Also Baron uses the same pre-arms suit in both Armored and New Generation forms, so it's possible this is a play on the producers' part. This is possible since Lemon Energy was a last minute addition to the show. *Kikaider appears at the end of the episode, but in the next episode, it was non-canon. External links Category:Kamen Rider Gaim